Bund des Lebens (Idekria-Story)
Der Bund des Lebens ist eine Geheimorganisation, die von Mitarma angeführt wird. Allgemeines Der Bund des Lebens ist eine Organisation, die den Willen von Mata Nui ausführen soll. Der Bund wurde von der Matoranerin Mitarma auf Befehl der Großen Wesen gegründet. Der Bund des Lebens hat auf jeder Insel einige Spione, die dafür sorgen, dass die Pläne des Bundes ausgeführt werden. Der Bund des Lebens hatte sich zum Schutz seiner wahren Identität eine Scheinorganisation mit dem Namen Orden von Mata Nui aufgebaut, deren Existenz sie allerdings während einem gewaltigen Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft auffliegen ließen. Der Bund plante die Evakuierung des Universums auf die Insel Mata Nui und existierte weiterhin geheim und wird zur Zeit von Mitarma und Gondon geleitet. Suchtrupp Zu dem Bund des Lebens gehörte auch eine kleine Spezialeinheit namens Suchtrupp, die aus Krakua, Bima und Brutaka bestand. Der Suchtrupp war zuerst eine eigenständige Gruppe, die aus Bima und Krakua bestand und ab und zu Hilfe von Brutaka bekam. Nachdem Brutaka und der Bund des Lebens das Potential in dem Suchtrupp erkannten, nahmen sie ihn in den Bund auf. Das Ziel dieser Sondereinheit war es uralte und wichtige Artefakte in den Besitz des Bundes zu bringen. Liga der Sechs Königreiche Die Liga der Sechs Königreiche ist eine Organisation, die durch den Willen des Bundes des Lebens gegründet wurde. Mazeka und Vultraz gaben sechs mächtigen Herrschern die Aufgabe eine Organisation zu gründen, die das Universum erobern will. Hintergrund dieser Organisation war, dass der Bund schon lange vermutet hatte, dass sich die Makuta gegen Mata Nui stellen wollten. Deshalb sollte die Liga scheitern und somit in den Makuta das Bedürfnis wecken Mata Nui zu betrügen. Die Liga war immer noch ein Verbündeter des Bundes, wurde allerdings als Tarnung in die Grube verbannt. Später wurden sie, ohne Pridak, der getötet worden war, wieder aus der Grube geholt, um beim Aufbau des Königreichs zu helfen. Das Königreich Das Königreich ist das Projekt des Bundes, das nach dem Tod von Mata Nui gestartet wurde. Als der Bund erfuhr, dass Mata Nui im sterben lag, starteten sie eine große Evakuierung an die Oberfläche von Mata Nui. Unter anderem befreiten sie auch Tren Krom und brachten ihn an die Oberfläche. Als alle evakuiert waren, wurde ein neuer Herrscherrat gebildet, der aus den überlebenden Mitgliedern des Bundes, Kanoya, Tren Krom, Kanroka und Kyroh bestand. Aufgrund der Informationen, die von Kyroh geliefert wurden, begann der Bund einen Plan gegen Nobis Nui zu schmieden, einer Insel, die versuchte die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen. Mitglieder Aktuelle Mitglieder ---- Matoraner ---- right|150px *'Mitarma' - diese Ga-Matoranerin war ursprünglich die Besitzerin der Sunset Mansion, einer Villa, die ihren eigenen bösen Geist besitzt. Sie wurde von den Großen Wesen geschaffen und sollte eigentlich nicht die Anführerin des Bundes werden. Die eigentliche Anführerin sollte Helryx werden, doch die Großen Wesen vertauschten die beiden. Nachdem Mitarma die ersten Morde in der Sunset überlebt hatte, wurde sie von einem Großen Wesen unsterblich und zur Anführerin des Bundes gemacht. Sie besitzt eine Kugel, mit der sie in die Zukunft sehen kann. *'Gondon' - er ist ein Po-Matoraner und stellvertretender Anführer des Bundes. Über die Vergangenheit dieses Matoraners ist sehr wenig bekannt, aber er führt eine sehr innige Liebesbeziehung mit Mitarma. Er ist immer an ihrer Seite und sehr einfühlsam. Er war eines der ersten Mitglieder des Bundes und war sogar vor Mitarma in der Organisation. Von wem und wieso er rekrutiert wurde ist bisher unbekannt, aber er ist mit vielen verschiedenen Waffen ausgerüstet. Gondon ist ein sehr begabter Stratege und plant zusammen mit Mitarma wichtige Kriege. *'Mazeka' - Mazeka ist der Partner von Vultraz und ein sehr zuverlässiger Ko-Matoraner. Sein Fahrzeug ist der Sumpfläufer, der von Helryx konstruiert wurde. Mazeka liebt es seine potentiellen Verbündeten auf die Folter zu spannen und seine Begründungen lange zu umschreiben. Er ist dem Bund gegenüber sehr loyal und ist eher ein Diener des Bundes, der aber dennoch als Mitglied angesehen wird. Aufgrund seiner Zuverlässigkeit werden Mazeka oft verantwortungsvolle Aufgaben übertragen. *'Vultraz' - Vultraz ist der ständige Begleiter von Mazeka. Sein Fahrzeug ist der Bohtark T1, ein Fahrzeug, das er selbst mit Hilfe von Nynrah-Geistern konstruiert hatte. Dieses Fahrzeug ist in der Lage schneller als der Schall und durch Gegenstände hindurch zu fliegen. Vultraz ist ein aufbrausender Ta-Matoraner. Aufgrund dieser eigenschaft wird er oft mit dem ruhigeren Mazeka auf Missionen geschickt. Diese Eigenschaft ist allerdings ebenfalls der Grund wieso Mazeka oft mit Vultraz auf Missionen geschickt wird. Zusammen sind die beiden ein perfektes Duo. Toa ---- *'Krakua' - war mal ein De-Matoraner, der sich in einen Toa verwandelte. Er wurde ein Artefaktsammler, das heißt, dass er auf Bezahlung wertvolle Artefakte suchte. Seine größte Konkurrenz war ebenfalls ein Artefaktsammler namens Toa Bima. Ein Mal bekam er von Artakha den Auftrag das Herz der Visorak zu beschaffen, damit er es Helryx weiterleiten konnte. Auf Stelt angekommen traf er Bima, der ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem Artefakt war. Die beiden wurden von Krekka angegriffen, doch Krakua konnte ihn besiegen. Daraufhin schickte Teridax Krika los, um die beiden gefangen zu nehmen, da er eine große Gefahr in ihnen sah. Schließlich wurden die beiden von den Toa Hagah befreit und bekamen die Aufgabe die Toa Nuva herbeizurufen. Danach zerstörten sie die Grube und halfen bei dem Krieg gegen die Makuta und die Evakuierung auf die Insel Mata Nui. right|150px *'Veranox' - Veranox ist ein sehr starker Toa der Luft und ist mit einem Deltabike ausgestattet, das überschallgeschwindigkeit fährt. Auf diesem Deltabike ist ein mächtiger Werfer montiert und durch die schmale Form kann er mit dem Fahrzeug durch jedes Hindernis fahren oder jedem Hindernis ausweichen. Veranox ist ein sehr guter Freund von Nion, einem Toa des Lichts. Die beiden arbeiteten oft zusammen, da sie sich perfekt in ihren Fähigkeiten ergänzten. *'Kyroh' - ein mechanischer Toa von Nobis Nui, der durch einen Produktionsfehler die Eigenschaft hatte einen eigenen Verstand zu entwickeln. Er wurde ursprünglich von Bahgami losgeschickt, um zu verhindern, dass zwölf Botenvögel bestimmten Matoranern ihre Toa-Steine brachten. Auf dem Weg wurde er von dem Kraken und den Toa Olda angegriffen und scheiterte bei seiner Mission. Schließlich wurde er vom Bund gefangen genommen und rekrutiert. Seitdem belieferte er den Bund mit Informationen über Nobis Nui. *'Nion' - ein Toa des Lichts, der mit einer mächtigen Lichtlanze ausgerüstet ist. Diese gewaltige Lanze ist so schwer, dass viele Toa nicht mit ihr arbeiten konnten, doch Nions übernatürliche Stärke erlaubten es ihm sogar mit einer Hand perfekt mit dieser Waffe umzugehen. Durch die Spitze der Waffe konnte er seine Kräfte perfekt fokussieren und versiebzigfachen. Ebenfalls an der Lanze angebracht war ein Lichtwerfer. Er konnte die Waffe in zwei kleinere Waffen aufteilen und war sehr geschickt. Er konnte schneller klettern als mancher Toa des Steins. *'Kava' - ein ehemaliger Toa Mangai und berater von Kanoya. Er war mitgründer der Insel Kanoya und folgte einem Hilferuf von Turaga Dume. Nachdem der Kanohi-Drache besiegt war schloss er sich den Toa Mangai an. Nach dem Großen Krieg kehrte er abermals nach Kanoya zurück und wurde wieder der Mitherrscher der Insel. Er ist ein sehr ehrenvoller Toa und ist sehr pflichtbewusst. Als Kanoya erobert und er in der Unterwelt landete, setzte er alles daran das Land zu befreien, was schließlich auch gelang. Nachdem das Universum an die Oberfläche von Mata Nui evakuiert wurde, wurden Kanoya und er als Berater im Bund aufgenommen. Andere ---- *'Axonn' - ein gewaltiger Titan, der laut Brutakas Worten mehr Muskeln als Verstand besitzt. Axonn ist das reinste Muskelpaket und ein sehr intelligenter Krieger. Seine Waffe ist die giganitsche Axt, durch die er Energie schleudern kann. Seine Axt ist ebenfalls in der Lage massive Protodermis wie Butter zu zerschneiden. Obwohl Axonn wie ein harter Kerl wirkt, ist er ein sehr liebenswerter Kollege, der allerdings sehr ausfallend werden kann, wenn er wütend wird. Sein bester Freund war Brutaka und er kam nie wirklich über dessen Tod hinweg. Deshalb stürzte er sich oft in Arbeit, um nicht an Brutakas Tod denken zu müssen. Als neuen Partner suchte er sich Kyroh aus, da er dank seiner Kanohi Rode immer erfahren konnte, ob der verräterische Toa die Wahrheit sprach. right|150px *'Kankroka' - war eigentlich der bestimmte Herrscher der Insel Karzahni. Die Großen Wesen schenkten ihm die Unsterblichkeit, doch sie erkannten, dass Kankroka kein guter Anführer war und so ersetzten sie ihn durch Karzahni. Daraufhin herrschte Kankroka über ein kleines Reich im Süden und schloss sich den Kaldri an. Nach einigen Jahren verbündeten sich die Kaldri mit Teridax und attackierten Olda Nui. In einem Kampf gegen die Toa Olda, wurden die Kaldri getötet, doch dank seiner Unsterblichkeit konnte Kankroka entkommen. Er half Vultraz und Mazeka dabei die 12 bestimmten Matoraner zu finden und wurde aufgrund dieser Tat im Bund aufgenommen. *'Tren Krom' - der alte Herrscher des Universums. Er war einst auf seiner Insel gefangen, konnte sich auf dieser jedoch frei bewegen und nahm jeden gefangen, der falsche Absichten hatte. So kam es, dass er ein Mal 3.000 Toa auf seiner Insel festnahm, da sie einen Krieg anstiften wollten. Er wurde vom Bund des Lebens auf die Insel Mata Nui gebracht, wo er Tuyet wieder in eine Toa verwandelte. Er teilte sein Wissen mit dem Bund, woraufhin sie den Plan schmiedeten die Toa Hagah in ein anderes Universum zu schicken, um von dort den Geist von Mata Nui zu stehlen. *'Kanoya' - eines der ersten Wesen, das erschaffen wurde. Kanoya erhielt eine Insel, die er nach sich benannte. Er begann zu experimentieren und wurde schon bald zum besten Lieferanten für Waffen und Masken. Da er herausfand wie man neue Masken erschaffen konnte, gab er diesen den Namen Kanohi. Kanoya ist ein gelassenes Wesen, das in jeder Situation ruhig bleibt und eine Lösung sucht. Er war einer der drei großen Herrscher, die für den reibungslosen Verlauf des Universums mitverantwortlich waren. *'Karzahni' - ein Wesen, das geschaffen wurde, um das Land Karzahni zu bewachen. Nachdem die Großen Wesen erkannten, dass Kankroka ein schlechter Herrscher war, setzten sie Karzahni als Herrscher ein und gaben ihm die Aufgabe zerstörte Matoraner zu reparieren, doch das gelang ihm nicht und er wurde nach und nach verrückt. Bei dem großen Kampf gegen die Makuta wurde Karzahni schwer verletzt, da sein Land von den Makuta überrollt wurde, doch der Bund rettete und rekrutierte ihn. *'Artakha' - ebenfalls eines der drei Wesen, die für den reibungslosen Verlauf des Universums verantwortlich waren. Seine Aufgabe war es Waffen, Artefakte und weitere wichtige Gegenstände zu erstellen, wodurch er sich nicht sehr von Kanoya unterschied, doch sein Reich war ebenfalls ein Reich, an dem Matoraner belohnt wurden, die fleißig arbeiteten. Aufgrund seines großen Herzens und seinem Verständnis für die Bedürfnisse von Matoranern wurde er in den Bund aufgenommen. Frühere Mitglieder ---- Toa ---- *'Helryx' - die erste Toa des Wassers und eine der ersten Toa in der Existenz. Sie wurde etwa zeitgleich wie Mitarma geschaffen und sollte eigentlich Herrscherin des Bundes werden, doch durch ein Versehen wurde Mitarma dazu bestimmt. Sie war mit einer gewaltigen Keule und einem Schild, den sie als Surfbrett benutzen konnte, ausgerüstet. Helryx war ebenfalls eine gute Strategin und einer der leitenden Köpfe des Bundes. Aufgrund ihrer Eiversucht gegenüber Toa Kyoshi, sorgte sie dafür, dass ihr Kyoshis Inselreich in Vergessenheit geriet. Helryx wurde von Lariska getötet, nachdem die beiden eine Auseinandersetzung hatten. *'Bima' - Bima war einer der besten und zuverlässigsten Artefaktsucher, den das Universum zu bieten hatte. Seine größte Konkurrenz war Toa Krakua, mit dem er sich aber schließlich verbündete. Seine größte Eigenschaft war wohl das Mitgefühl. Er war ein sehr talentierter Kämpfer und konnte mit jeder Waffe umgehen. Als das Universum evakuiert werden musste, musste er ansehen wie einer seiner besten Freunde, Brutaka, starb. Als er bemerkte, dass es unmöglich war alle Matoraner zu evakuieren beschloss er an ihrer Seite zu sterben, anstatt in einem neuen Königreich zu leben. Andere ---- *'Brutaka' - Brutaka war ein sehr intelligenter Titan, der ein starker Kämpfer war. Seine größte Tat im Universum war wahrscheinlich der Einsatz der Kanohi Atorika, der Maske der Situationsveränderung. Damit verhinderte er die Geburt der Makuta und erschuf somit eine alternative Realität, in der er nach zwei Jahren vergeblichen versuchens die Realität wiederherzustellen, getötet wurde. Durch Lhikans Einsatz der Maske der Zeitreise wurde die normale Realität allerdings wieder hergestellt und Brutaka zerstörte die Atorika. Bei der Evakuierung des Universums starb er. Galerie ---- Matoraner Bild:Mitarma.jpg|Mitarma Bild:Für Bima.JPG|Gondon Bild:Mazeka.jpg|Mazeka Bild:Vultraz.jpg|Vultraz Toa Bild:Krakua.jpg|Krakua Bild:Veranox.jpg|Veranox Bild:Kyroh.jpg|Kyroh Bild:Toa des Lichts5.jpg|Nion Bild:ToaKava.jpg|Kava Bild:Helryx.jpg|Helryx Bild:Bima.jpg|Bima Andere Bild:Axonn.png|Axonn Bild:Brutaka1.jpg|Brutaka Datei:Kankroka.jpg|Kankroka Datei:Kanoya (Wesen).jpg|Kanoya Datei:Karzahni (Being).png|Karzahni Auftritte *''Alliance of Life'' *''Alliance of Life 2'' *''Darkness Rises Again'' *''One Year on Metru Nui'' *''The Island of Nobis Nui'' *''Banish Teridax'' *''Stolen Ignika'' *''12 Toa-Stones'' *''A Legend Dies'' *''Lariska and the Ignika'' *''Finding a Makuta'' *''The Kingdom'' *''Destined Matoran'' *''The Kingdom II'' *''Alliance of Life 3'' *''Alliance of Life 4'' *''The World comes down'' *''The unending War''